This invention relates to an improved chair construction, and more particularly, to an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the elevation of a chair seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,555 issued Nov. 15, 1966 to Kenneth A. Bevington for a Chair Construction discloses a chair which includes a leg or support section and a seat section. These sections interconnect by means of telescoping tubes. The height or elevation of the seat of the chair construction can be adjusted by movement of the telescoping tubes relative to each other. Insertion of a locking member in one of a plurality of openings in one of the tubes and compression from a locking clamp member about the tubes maintains the seat at the desired elevation.
This particular construction works extremely well and is commercially successful. However, the construction requires manipulation of a clamping mechanism before adjustment of the elevation of the seat. As a result, an alternative construction was designed and was the subject matter of a patent application, Ser. No. 646,615 filed June 16, 1967, now abandoned. This abandoned application discloses a pair of telescoping tubes cooperative with a lever handle or trigger attached to the outside tube to engage slots defined in the inside tube. This particular construction, though workable, tended to produce a loose, unsatisfactory fit between the telescoping tubes. In other words, the tubes were not rigid relative to each other even though ease of adjustment of the tubes was improved.
The present invention provides a structure which eliminates the problems associated with the prior art by improving the ease of seat height adjustment and promoting tight fit between the telescopically connected support tubes.